


Просто сон

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Бездна (сборник драбблов по Dishonored) [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), The Void, Чужой из первой части
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Корво снится кошмар





	Просто сон

Корво вскрикнул и проснулся.

Он подскочил, дернулся всем телом, распахнул глаза, но тут же обзор ему закрыла холодная пахнущая морем рука.

Корво едва не вскрикнул опять. Он взметнул руку, вцепился в чужую ладонь, но ему не хватило сил отвести ее.

Ослабшие руки упали на колени.

Ему жизненно необходимо было увидеть мир вокруг. Убедиться, что кошмар отступил. Ему так хотелось, чтобы образы реальности поскорее вытеснили кровь и ужас сна.

Но рука лежала на глазах, мешала видеть.

А вторая, такая же холодная и сильная рука обхватила его поперек груди, а сзади к нему прижалось легкое тело.

— Тш-ш-ш. Это был просто сон.

Голос Чужого — шум моря в большой резной ракушке. Холодные губы прижались к уху Корво, заставив слабо вздрогнуть, а рука надавила на глаза сильнее, вынуждая откинуться назад, и Корво беспомощно поддался, все еще ловя воздух ртом.

— Просто сон, — повторил Чужой едва слышно и медленно убрал руку от глаз Корво, опуская ее, чтобы поймать его ладонь.

Корво часто заморгал и увидел Бездну.

Над головой лениво и безмолвно проплывал левиафан.

С дико бьющимся сердцем Корво сделал еще один глубокий вдох и разом успокоился.

— Вот видишь, — мурлыкнул Чужой сзади, и Корво ощутил себя так, будто его качнуло на мягких, но сильных волнах. Он дрожаще вдохнул, смотря на левиафана, чувствуя, как его убаюкивающе качает. Чужой продолжал держать его, теперь обеими руками обняв поперек груди.

Корво ощутил себя посреди океанской толщи воды. Единственное, что держало его, — это руки Чужого, мешавшие уплыть куда-то далеко-далеко.

Бездна располагала к спокойствию.


End file.
